The present application is directed to implants, devices and methods for stabilizing vertebral members, and more particularly, to intervertebral implants, devices and methods of use in replacing an intervertebral disc, a vertebral member, or a combination of both to distract and/or stabilize the spine.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebral members that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve. Intervertebral discs are positioned between the vertebral members and permit flexion, extension, lateral bending, and rotation.
Various conditions and ailments may lead to damage of the spine, intervertebral discs and/or the vertebral members. The damage may result from a variety of causes including, but not limited to, events such as trauma, a degenerative condition, a tumor, or infection. Damage to the intervertebral discs and vertebral members can lead to pain, neurological deficit, and/or loss of motion of the spinal elements.
Various procedures include replacing a section of or the entire vertebral member, a section of or the entire intervertebral disc, or both. One or more replacement implants may be inserted to replace the damaged vertebral members and/or discs. The implants are configured to be inserted into the intervertebral space and contact against adjacent vertebral members. The implants are intended to reduce or eliminate the pain and neurological deficit, and increase the range of motion.
The curvature of the spine and general shapes of the vertebral members may make it difficult for the implants to adequately contact the adjacent vertebral members or to position the adjacent vertebral members in a desired orientation. There is a need for implants or devices configurable to match the spinal anatomy for secure contact and/or desired orientation for secure contact when implanted into an intervertebral space.